100 Theme Challenge
by littlelightups
Summary: Bleach 100 Theme Challenge. Theme 6: Break Away
1. Welcome!

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately, I do not own **_**bleach**_** or anything related to it…**

Ok then… I know there are heaps of versions of the 100 theme challenge but this is the one I chose to do so…

Enjoy and pretty plz R/R. (I'll give you cake?)

1. Introduction  
>2. Love<br>3. Light  
>4. Dark<br>5. Seeking Solace  
>6. Break Away<br>7. Heaven  
>8. Innocence<br>9. Drive  
>10. Breathe Again<br>11. Memory  
>12. Insanity<br>13. Misfortune  
>14. Smile<br>15. Silence  
>16. Questioning<br>17. Blood  
>18. Rainbow<br>19. Gray  
>20. Fortitude<br>21. Vacation  
>22. Mother Nature<br>23. Cat  
>24. No Time<br>25. Trouble Lurking  
>26. Tears<br>27. Foreign  
>28. Sorrow<br>29. Happiness  
>30. Under the Rain<br>31. Flowers  
>32. Night<br>33. Expectations  
>34. Stars<br>35. Hold My Hand  
>36. Precious Treasure<br>37. Eyes  
>38. Abandoned<br>39. Dreams  
>40. Rated<br>41. Teamwork  
>42. Standing Still<br>43. Dying  
>44. Two Roads<br>45. Illusion  
>46. Family<br>47. Creation  
>48. Childhood<br>49. Stripes  
>50. Breaking the Rules<br>51. Sport  
>52. Deep in Thought<br>53. Keeping a Secret  
>54. Tower<br>55. Waiting  
>56. Danger Ahead<br>57. Sacrifice  
>58. Kick in the Head<br>59. No Way Out  
>60. Rejection<br>61. Fairy Tale  
>62. Magic<br>63. Do Not Disturb  
>64. Multitasking<br>65. Horror  
>66. Traps<br>67. Playing the Melody  
>68. Hero<br>69. Annoyance  
>70. 67%<br>71. Obsession  
>72. Mischief Managed<br>73. I Can't  
>74. Are You Challenging Me?<br>75. Mirror  
>76. Broken Pieces<br>77. Test  
>78. Drink<br>79. Starvation  
>80. Words<br>81. Pen and Paper  
>82. Can You Hear Me?<br>83. Heal  
>84. Out Cold<br>85. Spiral  
>86. Seeing Red<br>87. Food  
>88. Pain<br>89. Through the Fire  
>90. Triangle<br>91. Drowning  
>92. All That I Have<br>93. Give Up  
>94. Last Hope<br>95. Advertisement  
>96. In the Storm<br>97. Safety First  
>98. Puzzle<br>99. Solitude  
>100. Relaxation<p> 


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only the words.**

**Yeah I know it's short but school sucks and i am writing other stuff so...**

* * *

><p>As I scrawled my name across the board, I scanned the room, taking in the faces and spiritual energies of the people.<p>

Ok, just one question about all this, Why me? Why did Hiyori and the guys choose me to go and find the boy? Ok, so the finding wasn't exactly the issue, it was the forcing him to join us that could get a little challenging.

I spotted him straight away, I mean, as if the constant rays of spiritual energy weren't enough to draw the attention of Hollows and Soul Reapers alike, he had to go and dye his hair bright orange![1] He might as well wear a sign saying: 'Hi! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a powerful Soul Reaper/Visored. Come 'n' get me!

Yo, I mean…hi! I'm Shinji Hirako, can I sit here? This innocent schoolboy act was already getting tough. The boy shot me a disinterested, 'whatever' look and went back to whatever he was doing.

I took my seat, closing my eyes and starting to single out the spiritual energies of the kids in the room. A soul reaper and two interesting humans seemed to be the only people in the room with any serious abilities,[2] but many other abnormally high energies swarmed around them.

Almost as I had finished 'looking around' a scream radiated through the room, causing Ichigo to jump up, followed by the two odd humans. They ran out of the room, with the excuse 'bathroom', much to the annoyance of their classmates.

It wasn't until the three of them had been gone for at least five minutes that I finally realised the scream was unheard by everyone else in the room, a silent scream.

Ichigo Kurosaki, just how many more secrets are there to be uncovered about you?

* * *

><p><strong>[1] i know that Ichigo does not have dyed hair, but Shinji didn't, and it's his POV<strong>

**[2] At this time, Rukia is gone and Uryu has lost his Quincy powers so they don't 'show up'.**

**Please! R/R**


	3. Love

He loves them, with all his heart.

That was obvious from the way he looked at them, Karin after she fell off her skateboard, Yuzu after she burnt herself cooking, or Isshin after he tried, and failed, to surprise attack him for the billionth time.

It was for them, to save them, to protect them, that he had taken her sword in the first place. he had placed his life in the hands of a complete stranger, who he wasn't even sure was real, just so that he might save them.

His resolve to put them before him was amazing, he would die a hundred times over just so that they didn't.

When Aizen was threatening them, and the rest of Karakura, he stepped right in, sacrificing both his powers and possibly his life for them.

Karin was a pain in his ass, no denying that, and although her bitter attitude just fuels his urge to punch her, he never would, she was his little sister, he raised her, and he would never let her go.

Yuzu was now the mother of the house, cooking, cleaning, and caring for Ichigo when he came home bloody after a fight. She never stopped caring for him, and he never stopped caring for her, she was the only innocent one in the house, getting hurt so easily, but he does everything he can, and then some, to keep her safe.

Isshin raised him, he was the one who taught him everything, and he was the reason that Ichigo was fighting the way he was today.

Without these guys in his life, I don't know how he could possibly keep living, for they are the reason he does what he does, they are his entire life. Nothing more. Nothing less

He loves them, with all his heart.


	4. Light

Light

AN: this is an anime only story, as it is focused around the idea that they gave ichigo a soul tablet after he fought Aizen, to help him keep his powers for a little while longer, before he lost them

Disclaimer: I OWN BLEACH

Ichigo: Ummm... no you don't...

Me: Okay I don't, but I plan to stalk Tite Kubo until he gives it to me!

The persistent beeping coming from my pocket droned on, waiting for me to answer. I finally picked up my messenger, staring at the location of the next hollow.  
>By this time, Ichigo had already dashed over, anxiously awaiting the directions of our next fight.<br>Ever since we had defeated Aizen and the Espadas, although there had been fewer hollows around, Ichigo had just seemed more determined to get rid of them. It was as if he wanted to get rid of all of them before he lost his powers forever.

He would never stop fighting, never stop protecting them. he would keep fighting for his family, for his friends, for his sisters, for me...  
>He needs to protect them, it's what he lives for.<p>

Even after the tablet wears off and he loses all his spiritual powers, he will find a way to protect them, he will find a way to keep them safe.  
>He thinks that if he slips in his duties for even a moment, they would all be lost to him.<p>

"...Rukia! Are you even listening to me?"  
>His words wrenched me from my thoughts.<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Remember.. The Hollow?"<br>I started to respond, but he was already dashing in the direction of the Hollow.  
>I let out a sigh and dashed after him, marveling at the light inside him.<p>

Okay, so I know it sucks but you guys should feel special since I took time to write and post this while on vacation!


	5. Dark

**Yay, It's a new chapter, please read and review? I luv u guys!**

**AN: Thanks so much to xJ11Cx for your reviews and ideas (btw JC, I love you so much, you are an evil, crazy maniac and you are just plain awesomeeeeeeeeeeee)**

**Also thanks to Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro (I luv you're stories) and EternalSyzygy (thankyou so much for the chapter dedication, I love you so much you awesome person (p.s. chicken for us to no eat!))**

**Disclaimer: I will one day own Bleach, but that day is not today so all characters go to Tite Kubo :(**

Dark

He crouched in the shrubs, ready to spring at a moments notice. It was pitch dark out, with the only sound being the quiet, frantic chirping of the insects and the muffled breathing of the girl a few feet away from him. They were waiting, listening closely for the sound of their pursuer

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air, followed by manical laughter and the sound of running footsteps…

Heading in their direction!

He heard a rustle in the direction of the girl and whipped his neck around in time to see a pair of arms reach in and drag his petite companion out from her hiding spot.

He tried to peer from the shrubs, but, between the dense foliage and the endless dark he couldn't see anything, but he could dtill hear the muffled shouts coming from his companion as she struggled against her captor.

"You know, you were quite a challenge to find…"

The words were almost a hiss as they slipped from the strangers lips.

"Ichigo! Help!" She cried in desperation.

Driven on impulse, he lunged from his hiding place, sprinting towards her, reaching out his hand, only to be snatched away by another mystery figure. He started to struggle but as he kicked and punched wildly, his captor released their hold on him, sending him sprawling across the ground.

Ichigo spun around, reacy to beat that person into the ground, only to stop short, as he realised who his fist was about to come in contact with.

" Jeez Strawberry, it was just a game, no need to murder us…" Ichigo fumed as his pineapple haired friend ranted on.

"Piss off Renji, I knew that." That was definitely a lie. Dring the few moments after she had been caught, he had been so transfixed with stopping the men that he had completely forgotten that it was just a game.

"Come on Ichiberry, no need to be a spoilsport. Let's go Kenny!" Yachiru squeaked from Zaraki's shoulder as he slowly released Rukia, sending her flying into Ichigo's arms, red faced and clumsy as ever.

As Yachiru, Renji and Zaraki ran off, Rukia trailing close behind, he angrily muttered to himself…

"I am **never **playing Murder In The Dark again!"


	6. Seeking Solace

Thanks so much guys, you are all awesome!

I am going to try to update every week, no promises as to which day but at least one chapter every 7-10 days!

Can you guys please check out EternalSyzygy's stories, they are so cool. She is writing a Maximum Ride story in which she aims to get 100 reviews. Please help her by R&R!

Sorry that the last chap was a bit off topic but I got really stuck and then wrote it in like 5 mins so yeah…

I lost the game and I liked it! I'm sorry to those who know the game, and to those who don't, Google it if you want your life to be ruined forever!

Did you all read the newest chapter? My life is now almost complete (now, if only ulquiorra, hitsugaya and urahara would become real, all fall in love with me and then have a massive ninja fight over me… sigh XD!)

Disclaimer: One day everybody, one day…

_Ugh, this place is so cramped, barely enough room to breathe, let alone live. Oh well, it's home until I get my shinigami powers back._

Rukia sat in the cramped closet, glancing around at the shelves of boxes, blankets and toils that were her roommates for the next little while.

_I know I should be very thankful to Ichigo for letting me stay here, after all, he has given me a room (okay it is a closet but still…) he's very kind for doing that, even though it's his idiotic fault I'm stuck here in the first place_

She had been living in this dingy closet for 4 days now, and if she didn't get some chappy decorations soon, her head was going to explode!

_Oh, I know! I could hang a chappy lampshade from the light, a chappy bedspread would look amazing, and a chappy bedspread would look stunning. And a chappy's of the world poster would certainly brighten up this dull space_

She grabbed her chappy purse and dashed out in search of her desired items.

She dashed back in after a few hours browsing the chappy store, arms overflowing with bags and boxes full of chappy equipment.

Sure, she bought a little more than intended but the slippers went with the bedspread, and the cap went with the slippers, and the dress had the same chappy pattern as the dress, so she had to get it. Not to mention how perfect the diamond encrusted bracelet looked with the dress…

"Ahem, Rukia."

Rukia spun around, to come face to face with a not-too-happy looking Ichigo.

"Y-yes Ichigo?"

"Would you care to tell me why I just got an email saying that I had blown my credit card limit?"

_Oh Crap…_

So?

Sorry for the off-topicness, but I needed to write about chappy!

Bye For now!


	7. Break Away

**Break Away**

**Disclaimer: do you think if I owned bleach, I'd really be on this site? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**A.N. Yeah… you guys remember what I said about that once a week thing? Yeah, starting now. I'm sorry, I know I'm a slacko who sucks at updating and should be put in the shun corner (like the naughty corner, but WORSE! Dun dun dun…).**

**But, on the bright side, I have the next few chapters written out and up to number 20 planned. And, my Finnick and Annie story is underway!**

**Serious apologies for being totally off topic, but I am so not in the mood for writing serious stories right now and this is the result.**

**But for now, on with the show…**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, let me out of here!" I screamed as loud as I could, despite the fact that he was crouching right next to me. Maybe it was in the hope that he would get my point and let me go, but more likely just in case some random passerby happened to hear.<p>

"Nope, this is way too much fun, plus, you seem pretty damn pissed at me now, so I might just wait until you blow off some of that steam…"

Arch, when I get out of here I am so going to rip his head off. Then set it aside so it can watch while I slowly mutilate the rest of his body, before dismembering it and feeding it to the hollows. Yeah, that seems pretty satisfying if you ask me.

Unfortunately, ripping his head off wouldn't get me anywhere, so, instead of that, I adopted my trademark silky sweet voice and began to speak.

"Why, Ichigo, what do you think you are going to achieve by keeping me tied up here? I already told you I have no idea where you put it, and even if I did steal it, like you seem to think, wouldn't it be much easier for you to just let me go and I could show you where it was"

"Hmm…" yes, he's breaking! "That does make some- wait! You really think I'm that gullible? You are staying securely tied up here until I find it!"

Crap! "Ichigo, for gods sake I don't need or want your stupid substitute badge, I'm a real shinigami remember? And if I was going to steal something to prank you, I would steal something good, like your wallet, or all your pants or something!" god, he is such a pain…

"Whatever you say Rukia, now I am going to go look for it, and maybe when I come back, you will be ready to tell me what you did with it!"

This is getting ridiculous. Seeing as he's obviously not going to let me go, I'll have to break myself free.

I started to loosen the knots with my fingertips, working them and loosening them, but to no avail.

"The truth never set me free so I did it myself…" shit, Ichigo's singing, now I have to get out of here.

I tugged frantically at the ropes, loosening them bit by bit as Ichigo looked through drawers and under chairs in desperation.

Yes, Finally! I had loosened the ropes enough to slip my wrists out. I slowly edged toward the door, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"What the Hell Rukia! How'd you break out?"

Haha!" I yelled as I dashed out the door, substitute badge tucked securely in my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the suckiness, but to make up for it, the next one is both really long and, in my opinion, quite good!<strong>

**The song is Careful by Paramore btw. Awsm song!**

**Please Review, I'd ask you to read and review, but seeing as this is at the end of the story, I'm guessing you already have.**


End file.
